


no body, no crime

by bisexualoftheblade



Series: 100 Follower Requests [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Fiction, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualoftheblade/pseuds/bisexualoftheblade
Summary: When it comes down to it, Athena will do whatever it takes to protect her lover.
Relationships: Athena/Medusa (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: 100 Follower Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179854
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	no body, no crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyHaleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHaleth/gifts).



Everyone knew he was the one who did it. Medusa’s clothes lay ripped on the temple floor, the blue fabric pooling like the ocean of her killer.

But they didn’t care. 

No one cared.

She was sensationalized of course; they always are. Young maidens slain in temples during prayer! the headlines cry, and protests fill the streets, calling for justice before they are forgotten.

But it turns out that women like Medusa aren’t cared about for long. Women like Medusa are left to rot on the temple floor while their lovers pretend everything is fine, that they are okay, when all they want to do is scream and no one cares and they scream and cry and are told to stop creating a scene and eventually they just stop. 

Stop caring. 

Stop loving.

Stop living.

Athena wouldn’t let that happen, not to her. Not to her or to Medusa. She didn’t care that Medusa was dead already, she would _ fix  _ things. They could be together again.

She knew the cost. The loss of you and your lover’s mortality in exchange for the blood of a rapist and murderer. But Athena didn’t care. Being a monster was better than living alone. It was safer.

And so she set off across the land, Medusa’s body in tow. 

The whispers spread of the mighty Athena, eyes clouded with rage and wrapped in flowing white silk stained red with blood, blades shining as she hunted the man who killed her lover. But the whispers cared little for Athena; they cared for the package she carried with her: the body of her lover, wrapped in blue silk that had begun to decay, revealing a body that was rotting away, worms crawling out of every orifice.

But every time someone tried to stop them, they vanished. It turns out that hunting down rapists is a profitable business, and one that pays well in a network of allies, of women who will protect you and offer flowers to hide the smell of decay.

They found him, of course. 

No one knows what happened to him. There was far too little left to find out. All they knew was that whatever Athena did, destroyed him.

Except, they couldn’t prove it. Because she had been careful, and there was no trace of her at the scene, and she had an alibi. Everyone knew it was her, but they didn’t care in the end. At least he was gone.

The world was a little bit safer after that. And the whispers changed. They told tales of a woman made of blood who traveled with a woman made of worms. And some say, if you come to them late at night and tell them a story, they just may help you.

  
  
  



End file.
